You Left
by HonkivsKyouki
Summary: "If you and I had a child, it would probably be worth killing when it grows up" He whispered into her ear in low voice, as her world slowly turned black. The last thing she saw was the mischievous smile that she had gotten use to seeing on his face. Warning:Genderbending (Hisoka x Fem!Gon)


The day was a perfect to spend some time outside and relax. The sun wasn't so hot as it normally was and there was a pretty cool breeze to sit under a tree or laze around on the back porch. A girl sat on a white outdoor couch that that had a few small black pillows. The girl's black hair blew as she watched her son of six, play with her two of her best friends.

She softly giggled when her son made them trip as they were trying to snatch the white ball from his smaller hands. Her friends playfully argued about getting in the others way of getting to the ball. She might've been watching them but her thoughts drifted back to a few years back, a night that changed her life in a good and bad way.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

 _She laid under cool crisp sheets, her eyes slowly opened to see a figure fully clothed sitting on the bed. She slowly sat up, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body._

 _"Hisoka..." She called out in a raspy voice._

 _He looked over his shoulder and gave her an amused smile."I see that you are awake" He turned around, putting his right leg under his other."You've grown quite a lot since our last meeting. I must say that your three-word confession left me speechless for a bit~ "_

 _"You never answered it though"_

 _The curtains were open letting the light of moon stream in and shine in his eyes. Making his gold eyes seem brighter than usual. They reminded her of a black cat that she had come across one time as she walked home one night._

 _Hisoka raised his head to look up at the ceiling."I was sure with what we did it would answer your question~" He lowered his head to look into her brown colored eyes._

 _They sat in silence for a while, listening to the midnight songs of the crickets and occasionally hearing the croak of a frog. She could hear his soft breathing as he could also hear her's. Brown looked into gold, challenging the other to break the eye contest that they were mentally having between each other._

 _"You have become quite beautiful to look at, Gon. It seems just like yesterday you hit me with your fishing rod during our first official meeting~ " He lightly touched his cheek as if he could still feel the hit._

 _"Yeah, when you tried to go after Leorio. I still remember what you made me feel after you left" A small grin spread onto her face._

 _His eyebrow arched at that."What's this? I don't recall you ever telling me about what I made you feel. Do tell me because I'm quite interested to hear about this~"_

 _She crossed her arms over chest the best she could for the sheet couldn't slip from around her body."It's_ a S-E-C-R-E-T _" She said in a sing-song voice._

 _He smirked and leaned closer."Then maybe we should repeat the little process from before~ "_

 _A blush quickly spread onto her face and she leaned as far from him as she could manage on the bed."D-Don't remind me..." She mumbled with a blush clearly on her face._

 _Hisoka leaned back and glanced out to the shining moon that hung in the sky filled with small little stars."Quite a beautiful moon that we have tonight, Don't you agree?~ "_

 _She turned to admire the beautiful moon."Yup...though it's not as beautiful as the moon that we have back in Whale Island" She heard him chuckle before he slid off the bed and stood up from the bed."Where are you going?" She asked._

 _He walked around the bed to her side and leaned down close to her ear."If you and I had a child, it would probably be worth killing when it grows up~ " He whispered into her ear in a low voice._

 _Her eyes slightly widen but then she felt them get heavier and they slowly started to close. She tried hard to keep them open but for some odd reason, they got heavier and heavier until her world slowly turned black."H-Hi-Hisoka" She called out to him. It was even hard for her to speak._

 _The last thing she saw was the mischievous smile that she had gotten used to seeing on his face._

 _He laid her down on the bed and tossed a blanket over her, not wanting her to get a cold or something. He_ laid _something on the other pillow, glancing at her one last time before heading out the door. Outside the door, he leaned against the now closed door. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He looked through a few contacts and clicked on one, bringing the phone up to his ear._

 _"In the decided area?~" He asked the person on the other line."Okay, see you there~" He magically slicked back his hair with his bungee gum and walked away from the room without a second look or even thought._

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

A hand startled her, bringing her back to reality. She looked to the owner of the hand and saw her other best friend Kurapika. He kindly smiled to her before setting down a tray of cups on the long table in front of the couch.

"You were remembering again, Gon," He said, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

She nervously chuckled."Yeah...I kinda was..." She reached over and picked up one of the cups."I know you tell me not to remember, but how could I not" She took a much-needed sip from the ice cold drink.

He reached over to get a cup of his own and took a small sip before answering her."Yes. I believe if I even tell you that it won't stop your mind from wandering back to the past"

She nodded, turning her attention back to her son and her best friends."He's growing up so quick"

Kurapika sighed."It's too bad his father isn't here to witness it"

She gave him a look before turning back to the others who continued to play."Much like mine...Daiki has been asking me to give him permission to take part in the future Hunter exams once he's older"

He was taken back by that."Are you going to!?"

Her eyes fell to the slowly melting ice in her cup."He says that he wants to look for him" She said, not answering his question."Each day I see his eyes he always makes me remember him, with those gold eyes that I can't get out of my head when I close my eyes."

"Gon, are you going to let him!?"

She raised her eyes to look into his gray eyes that pleaded her to say no."I want to wait. I want to see if he'll still want that in a couple of years. I know he wants to meet him badly because he wants to meet his father, but I want to know that if that will be his true reason to start his own adventure in the Hunter world"

He shook his head and leaned back against the couch."I understand he wants to meet him, but what if he'll be searching for him endlessly. That idiot Magician probably doesn't even have a resting point"

"Well if I didn't search for Ging-san endlessly, then I wouldn't have been able to meet many of the people I've met along the way of my search for him. I want Daiki to meet many types of people much like I did, so I'm going to wait and see if that'll still be his reason in the future"

"I guess there's no point in reasoning with you" He chuckled.

She giggled, shaking her head."Nope"

"Mom!" Daiki's voice rang as he ran towards." Uncle Killua managed to take the ball and Uncle Leorio gave up after a while" He pointed behind him to Killua who was happily twirling the ball on his finger, while Leorio laid exhausted on the grass.

"I'm not surprised" Kurapika mumbled.

"Good job, Killua!" Gon shouted to him.

"Thanks!" He shouted back, walking over to Leorio and helping him up.

"Good job, Daiki" She ruffled his hair."You're going to have quick reflexes"

"Yeah and I'll be fast enough to pass the Hunter exams, right?"

Gon and Kurapika shared a look."Of course, you will" She ruffled his black hair more, earning her a slightly annoyed expression from him.

"Yo! Uncle Killua, Uncle Leorio, You heard that I'm going to be able to be in the Hunter exams" He grinned at them.

"What!?" They both said in unison, looking at the mother of the child.

"Like he said, he'll be in the future Hunter exams. Till then you better train, train, train, and train till you're fully ready for it!" She smiled a toothy smile.

"You know I will!" He fist pumped."Uncle Killua, can you train me?"He asked, turning to the white hair male

Killua frowned."A short brat like you wouldn't be able to keep up with me" He teased, patting him on the head."You will fail the first part of the exam" He childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not short! and I'll show you. I promise that I'll pass the first time!"

"Mm-Hmm. If you say so, Kid. I'm hungry" He turned to Gon."Do we have any sweets?"

"Should be some in the kitchen" She answered.

He smiled a cat-like smile."Then I will be heading on over to the kitchen" He walked back into the house with only one thought in mind.

"Wa-Wait! Uncle Killua! You need to train me!" Daiki shouted, following after him.

"You're really serious about this, Gon?" Leorio turned to the girl.

"Yup. I'm sure Daiki has it in him"

Leorio frowned."You're not just saying that because of who his father is, right?"

She shook her head."I'm sure Daiki has both our strength in him and he'll be able to pass it on his first try"

He turned to the other male."Did you try to talk her out of it?"

Kurapika let out another sight for the '100th' time."You know that once Gon makes her decision there's barely any point in trying to change her mind"

He nodded, knowing that he was right."If that is what you want, Gon" With that he walked into the house.

"I guess we should go inside to make sure that they don't destroy the house"

She laughed remembering the last time it almost happened."Yeah. I'll be in there in a few"

He stared at her for a few minutes before walking back into the house.

Gon dug into her pocket and brought out a playing card, She flipped it over, and started at the single Ace of hearts."You left..." The rest of her words flew along with the small breeze that started once more.


End file.
